Miss Superstar
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: "She can't sing at all and all of her songs are just horrible!" Natsu ranted, unaware that the silver haired girl next to him was the singer, Lisanna Strauss, herself. AU Nali fic


"That was a great performance, huh, Mira-nee?" Lisanna Strauss smiled politely at her older sister, a bouquet of different flowers in her hands. "Look what a fan gave me!"

Her sister, Mirajane Strauss giggled a bit before she nodded. "It sure is! Even Elf enjoyed himself!"

"The performance was... MAN." The middle Strauss sibling, Elfman Strauss stared off into the distance, a far away look in his eyes. The two sisters looked at each other before giggling.

Lisanna took a breath of fresh air in her lungs before exhaling. Nights like these made her feel refreshed and energetic. She just did a performance with her two older siblings and the crowd of fans were more behaved than last time. She took a quick whiff of the bouquet in her hands. Ahh. Yep. This was a great day.

#

Natsu Dragneel moaned as he covered his face with his hands, slumping onto a park bench. He really screwed it up this time. He couldn't believe it! He had just miss the small merchandise sale from that band that his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, was raving about. Take Over Soul. She had been waiting to go their concert to meet her favorite band member, Lisanna Strauss, but decided that it was too expensive and opted to go to their merchandise sale instead, where the band would be handing out the merch. But guess what? Lucy was sick with the flu and her boyfriend, Loke, restrained her from going. Knowing how important it was to her, Loke asked Natsu to go to their merchandise sale and buy a few items for Lucy.

Natsu moaned louder as he remembered clearly what happened. He got distracted by picking a fight- again- with Gray, feeding his cat, Happy with one too many fish, and got in trouble by Erza for ruining her date with Jellal. Or was it Siegrain? And guess what? The merch sale was closed by the time he remembered that he had to buy Lucy stuff and he let his best friend down. What a terrible day.

#

"Take Over Soul. You have a small question and answer session with a reporter soon." The band's limousine driver, Gildarts Clive, informed the trio as they approached the limo. A loud moan made Lisanna stop in her tracks and turned to see a pink haired boy about her age slumped on a park bench, hands covering his face. Feeling bad, Lisanna decided to walk over to the strange boy.

"I'll be back, Mira-nee, Elf-nii-chan. You guys go ahead to the reporter. Could you pick me up later when I call you, Mr. Clive?" After confirming that Gildarts would pick her up later, her siblings drove off, with Gildarts driving.

The silver-haired girl walked cautiously towards the pink haired boy. But before she even knew it, his hands flew from his face and she stopped, surprised.

"What the- who are you?!" He exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. You looked, well, sad, and I just wanted to come over to see if you're all right." Lisanna explained.

"Oh. That's okay. And thanks for checkin' up on me. Ugh! I can't believe it!" The pink haired boy whined loudly.

She looked at him sympathetically . "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nah. It's too late for that. They already left." The boy covered his face with his hands.

"Well, why don't you tell me about it? I heard that you would feel better if you tell what's bothering you." Lisanna tried to cheer the strange boy up.

"I just told you. They left." He repeated, sounding muffled.

She raised an eyebrow. "They? Who's they?"

"They! Take Over Soul of course! I promised my best friend Lucy that I'll buy her the merch from the small merch sale the band was doing but I was stupid that I forgot all about it! And the band left! Ugh! I'm the worst best friend ever ." The boy moaned.

"Hey, it just happens that I'm-" Lisanna began.

"I hate her." The pink haired boy interrupted.

"Huh?"

# #

"Her! Lisanna Strauss! I don't get why Luce's so obsessed with that one singer! She can't sing at all and all of her songs are just horrible!" Natsu ranted, unaware that the silver haired girl next to him was the singer, Lisanna Strauss, herself.

''U-Um-" the girl tried again.

"She should just quit!"

"I-"

"Seriously! Mira's voice is on point and Elfman's guitar is beast but ugh! Lisa-"

"Hey! That's enough!" Lisanna frowned. She had always heard positive feedback from her fans but never from a person who hated her. So, to Lisanna, this was all really new.

"Doesn't matter anyway. She's gone and I've got nothing to give to Lucy. Man! She's gonna kill me! Loke too! Oh damn! Well, thanks for listening, um, what's your name?" Natsu sighed.

"My name? Oh, my name's... Liz." The silver haired girl replied, hesitantly. "Yours?"

"Liz, huh? Well, my name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. The closest thing to a dragoon ya ever met!" Natsu grinned proudly. "Hey, Liz. Is that old man over there in that limo your boyfriend?''

The girl turned to see a red headed man near a limousine.

"Huh? N-No! Mr. Clive isn't my boyfriend! He's my limo driver!" Liz argued. "Hey, wanna ride back home? Mr. Clive and I'll take you."

"Nah, thanks though. I get car sick real easy. Natsu shuddered.

Liz giggled, music to the pink haired boy's ears. "Aww, that's okay. Hey, want me to walk you over to your friend's house? You could tell me more about dragons along the way."

"Really?! Cool! Yeah, c'mon, let's go!" Natsu grabbed her hand and ran, sweeping the girl off her feet and her limo driver to follow the duo closely behind.

##

The two teens had fun talking along the way to Natsu's friend's house. Lisanna listened intently as Natsu raved and ranted on and on about dragons. She only interrupted a few times to inform facts about dragons and other facts about animals. He would then listen to her and then talk about fire, for some odd reason. Her limo driver, Gildarts would trail behind them. There weren't that many cars on the road, so it was easier for him to follow the teens.

They finally stopped at a mansion. The two teens looked mournful and they were both suddenly quiet.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Lisanna said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Natsu sighed. "Guess so. Well, it was nice talkin' to ya, Liz. Thanks for being the last person I'll ever talk to before Lucy and her boyfriend Loke'll kill me." He gulped as he tightened his white scarf. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. More like his death for him.

Lisanna's eyes widened out. She can't leave him go to his best friend empty handed!

"Wait!" She exclaimed before she dashed to her limo. Natsu watched her open the limo door, grab a Sharpie, scribble down something on random things, and run back to him, her arms filled with T-shirts, rolled up posters, and song albums.

"Hey, Liz. What's all this?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, these? Oh, here." She handed him the stuff, all of the handwriting faced down. "This is Take Over Soul merchandise for your friend, Lucy."

"What the- how'd ya get all this stuff?!" Natsu gawked in amazement.

The girl giggled. "From Lisanna Strauss herself, of course!"

The front door suddenly opened, a boy with orange hair and glasses holding a blonde girl in his arms appeared.

"Natsu! You're back! Did you get-" the blonde haired girl stopped in mid sentence as she stared at the silver haired girl.

Lisanna smiled. "Hi, Lucy, Loke. Natsu's told me all about you. Natsu's got some stuff for you from the merch sale." She faced Natsu and gave him a card, faced down. "Here's my number. I'll be in Fiore for a couple of days so we'll definitely see each other soon!" She winked before walking away.

"See ya, Liz!" Natsu called. He handed Lucy the merchandise. "Hey, Loke. Liz is such a cool girl! She likes dragons too! When should I call her?" He asked Loke.

"N-Natsu. Do you know who that is?!" The couple whispered to him.

"It's Liz, duh!" Natsu replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No! It's Lisanna! Lisanna Strauss!" Lucy nearly screamed.

#

"E-Eh?" Natsu asked, surprised. He quickly grabbed the merch the silver haired gave him from Lucy and stared at it. On all of the shirts, it had the band. A humongous man. Elfman. Another woman with longer hair. Mirajane. Then another girl, with short silber hair and beautiful blue eyes. There was no denying it. It was Liz, or known correctly, Lisanna.

"What the-" Natsu felt faint. He met the nicest girl today and what did he do? He insulted her. He also felt stupid. He knew how Mirajane and Elfman looked like but not Lisanna. He had to set things right.

"Here ya go, Lucy!" He shoved the merch to Lucy and dashed off to the limousine. "WAIT!"

Lisanna turned around to see Natsu, panting once he reached her. I'm...sorry." He said in between pants.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked, confused.

"Whaddya mean for what?! I insulted you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh."She laughed a bit. "It's fine, really. I forgive you."

"But still!" Natsu insisted.

"Um, Miss Strauss?" Gildarts tapped his watch, reminding her about her interview.

"Hold on." She nodded to him. "Hey, it's all right Natsu. I know! I'll be in Fiore for a while and I want to get something to eat. Ya know where the best places are?" She smiled at him brightly.

"Of course! There's a place called the Fairy Tail Guild! It's got the best food and drinks and fights and it's all you can eat!" Natsu perked up immediately.

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow night at six then." Lisanna smiled, about to leave.

"Wait, hold on! You don't have my number!" Natsu cried.

She frowned. "You've got mine's, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but girls never pick up whenever I call them!" Natsu frowned childishly, making Lisanna laugh.

#

After writing down his phone number on her arm, Natsu watched as the limousine drive off. He blushed slightly as he looked at the night sky. He would meet Lisanna Strauss tomorrow night at six o'clock at the Fairy Tail Guild. And he can't wait.

Note: To all of you who are Nali shippers, review this! There aren't a lot of Nali fics and I want to make Nali fics expand. And to all of you Nalu shippers, this is a Nali fic. I repeat, a NALI FIC! If you hate Nali do me a favor and don't read this of you're gonna hate. And one reader, had the guts to ask why I ship Nali. For your information, this is a Nali fic and this is fanfiction. I can write whatever I want and no one's gonna stop me. Deal with it.


End file.
